1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical component, a device for beam deflection of monochromatic light, and a spectrometer.
2. Description of Related Art
Starting from the progressive miniaturization of electrical systems, in particular on the basis of semiconductor materials, micromechanical components have also been developed from semiconductor materials, which are widely used today.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2007 050 002 A1 discloses a micromechanical sensor or actuator component with optical function, which has a substrate and an optical element that is displaceable from the substrate, the surface of the substrate and of the displaceable element being sealed using a transparent cover. The optical main axis of the cover is not perpendicular to the surface of the substrate.
Micromechanical components of this type having an optical function are employed, for example, as micromirrors for deflecting light beams in optical networks. The incident light beam is directed in the desired direction by tilting a reflective surface.